ProSteve, Creeps, and Skem Adventure
by Hajime12
Summary: Petualangan ini dimulai ketika seorang player yang memakai username ProSteve bertemu dengan Creeps sang Creeper dan Skem sang Skeleton. Bagaimana petualangan mereka? Apa Creeps akan meledakkan rumah ProSteve? Cekidot!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Berhubung saya seorang gamers, saya bikin aja deh fanfic tentang game, mumpung ada ide nempel, dan ide ini juga dari manga-manga-an buatan saya tentang Minecraft. Ok, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Creeper and the Skeleton**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, pria dengan minecraft username ProSteve keluar dari rumahnya. "Ah, sungguh pagi yang cerah" ucapnya sambil menghirup udara segar.

"INI BUKAN HARI YANG CERAH, BODOH!". Suara siapakah itu? Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seekor creeper betina yang bisa berbicara. Dia kelihatan marah pada ProSteve. "Kemarilah dan bantu temanku disana, dia terbakar dan butuh bantuan" kata sang creeper lagi sambil menunjuk skeleton yang sedang terbakar. "Jika tidak akan kuledakkan kau dan akan kuambil barangmu itu!" kata sang creeper sambil mengancam.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu, dan kau tak akan bisa meledakkanku karena aku adalah seorang player yang sudah pro" kata ProSteve sambil pergi dan memamerkan Diamond Swordnya pada sang creeper keras kepala tersebut.

"Idiot..." sang creeper mendengus kesal.

"TOLONG AKU! BISAKAH KAU KEMARI DAN BERIKAN AKU GOLDEN HELMET AGAR AKU TIDAK TERBAKAR LAGI!" teriak sang skeleton yang sudah merasa sekarat. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Api pun padam dan terlihat ada dirt block yang berada tepat diatas kepala sang skeleton. Ternyata yang menaruh block itu adalah ProSteve.

" _Katanya tadi tidak mau membantu, tapi akhirnya dia membantu kami juga.."_ batin sang creeper sambil sweatdrop melihat kelakuan player "pro" yang plin-plan ini.

"Terimakasih Steve!" kata sang skeleton berterima kasih, senyuman yang tak pernah satu player lihat pun terpasang dimuka sang skeleton. Seketika sang skeleton dan sang creeper berubah wujud seperti player yang sedang memakai skin creeper-girl dan skeleton. Walaupun begitu, fakta tidak bisa diubah bahwa mereka adalah mobs yang dapat membunuh dan ditakuti player yang masih noobs.

"Apakah kalian mau aku mengaktifkan _night command_? Agar kalian bisa pergi" tanya ProSteve.

"Baiklah" kata creeper dan skeleton bersamaan.

/time set night. Begitulah _command_ yang dipakai ProSteve. Seketika waktu berubah menjadi malam hari. Tak lupa, ProSteve memberi si skeleton Golden helmet yang tadinya akan ia pakai untuk berburu dihari itu.

"Oh iya, Steve, jika kau ingin tahu, namaku adalah Creeps" ujar Creeper yang sekarang sudah kita ketahui namanya.

"Dan namaku Skem! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Steve!" skeleton yang bernama Skem memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, tak ada yang menanyakan nama kalian. Ditambah namaku bukan hanya Steve tapi ProSteve!" ujar ProSteve menyambar seperti petir diujan badai.

"Kami juga tidak menanyakan namamu dan kami hanya ingin kau tahu!" kata Creeps sambil men- _deathglare_ ProSteve yang membuat Skem yang berdiri dibelakang Creeps ikut bergidik. ProSteve hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengangguk.

Ya, begitulah bagaimana Creeps, Skem, dan ProSteve bertemu. Sejak saat itu mereka bertiga tinggal bersama dirumah ProSteve.

* * *

Author : Gimana? Lebih panjang ini ya daripada fanfic Kyoukai no Kanata sebelumnya? Atau lebih pendek? Oh iya penggambaran Creeps waktu dia berubah wujud sama Skem itu gampang, Creeps pake Jaket yang disletingin sampai atas, terus di kupluk jaketnya ada muka creeper dan dia pake rok selutut warna ijo semua tentunya (kan creeper) dan pake sepatu boot warna ijo dan solnya item (bayangin aja kaki creeper). Nah, kalau Skem dia pake jaket yang mirip naruto (saya gak tau namanya apa. Pokoknya mirip naruto aja) warna abu-abu keputih-putihan. Terus pake topi yang ada gambar muka Skeletonnya, sama dia pake sepatu tali warna abu. Kalau ProSteve skinnya ya Steve aja biasa.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Updatenya cepet banget ya? Maaf ya kalo chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek. Idenya lagi surut. Tapi sekarang pasang lagi (emang air laut, pasang surut?)! Oh iya, yang mau request player ato mobs tambahan, dibuka lowongannya ya (teriak pake toa masjid). Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Creeps cari kayu**

Keesokan hari setelah ProSteve bertemu dengan Creeps dan Skem. Sejak mereka tinggal dirumahnya, ProSteve harus mencari kayu lebih banyak karena harus membuat ruang ekstra untuk mereka berdua.

"ProSteve, biar aku saja yang mencari kayu. Biar aku ledakkan pohonnya dan respawn tepat disitu untuk mengambil kayunya." Tawar Creeps yang kasihan melihat ProSteve yang harus bolak-balik ke hutan sambil membawa _axe_ yang sering rusak.

"Yaudah, yakin nih?" Tanya ProSteve. Dia agak gak yakin soalnya Creeps mau 'meledak'.

"Yaelah, aku pake TNT aja kalo gitu" kata Creeps sambil memuntahkan beberapa _gunpowder_ yang bikin ProSteve dan Skem mau muntah darah.

"Sekitar sini ada pantai gak? Aku mau ambil pasir buat bikin TNT." Tanya Creeps sambil bikin _shovel_ pake _stick_ dan _iron ingot_ hasil nyolong ke _chest_ milik ProSteve.

"Ada" jawab ProSteve singkat sambil nunjuk kearah selatan plus liat kearah kompas miliknya yang sangat susah didapat karena persediaan _redstone_ di bioma itu sangat terbatas.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Creeps pake toa yang gak tau nge- _craft_ nya pake apa dan dapet dari mana yang bikin Skem jatoh dari sofa dan kakinya putus.

"AHH TIDAK! KAKIKU!" teriak Skem panik liat kakinya putus karena terbentur.

"Yeh, elu mah..." kata ProSteve sambil cari-cari lem (emang di Minecraft ada lem ya?).

 **Dipantai...**

"Wow! Pasirnya bagus!" kata Creeps takjub. Maklum lah, dia sama Skem ganggu playernya sekitar hutan terus. Jadi gak pernah tuh liat pasir.

Creeps pun mengambil beberapa pasir dengan shovel hasil colongan (gak modal banget lu Creeps). Lalu dia taro _crafting table_ yang sengaja dia bawa dan mulai membuat TNT. Kemudian dia mencari _flint_ diantara gravel yang ikut nagkring di pantai itu juga. Terus dia bikin _flint and steel_ dan _iron_ nya juga hasil colongan.

Setelah dia dapet 64 TNT di inventorynya, dia mulai meledakkan hutan. Akhirnya dia dapet 128 kayu jungle, 37 kayu oak, dan 4 kayu birch (pohon birch yang dia temuin cuma satu, kecil lagi.)

Creeps pun pulang dengan meninggalkan _shovel_ colongannya dipantai (yaelah, udah nyolong, ditinggal pula). Dia berlari ke rumah ProSteve dengan riang gembira sehat sentosa.

Dirumah ProSteve...

"Skem, bosen nih, enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya ProSteve yang emang udah bosen nungguin Creeps yang dari tadi belum dateng bawain kayu _delivery_ (emang pizza mas?).

"Masak _beef_ aja" jawab Skem asal karena denger kata 'enak'

"Yaelah elu..." kata ProSteve yang merasa jawaban Skem kurang memuaskan.

"Yaudah lah aku mau nyoba skin yang lain" kata ProSteve. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Skem, ProSteve langsung _disconnect_.

"Cielah, kagak mikir aku kagak bisa gerak kalo dia _disconnect_ " kata Skem yang merasa ProSteve gak mikir dua kali buat _disconnect_.

 **Di tengah hutan...**

"Lha? Kok aku gak bisa gerak sih?" kata Creeps yang ngeluh gak bisa gerak. Udah panas, berat bawa kayu se-ton, gak bisa gerak pula.

"Jangan-jangan si 'tuan Pro' itu _disconnect_ " tebak Creeps dan dia mendapat poin 100! (emang quis di tv?)

 **5 menit kemudian...**

ProSteve kembali tanpa mengubah skin dan username. Skem menghela nafas sambil mikir " _ngapain juga ini player disconnect kalo dia gak ngubah apa-apa"_

"Hai, aku kembali lagi. Skem kamu bersenang-senang gak?" tanya ProSteve watados.

"Ceilah, mana bisa aku gerak? Orang elu _disconnect_ juga." Kata Skem dengan logat dan gaya bahasa yang berbeda jauh dari waktu pertama dia sama ProSteve ketemu.

"Hehe, _sorry_ " kata ProSteve yang masih watados sambil nyengir.

"Oh iya, mana si Creeps?" tanya ProSteve yang masih juga pasang muka watados.

"Yaelah, masa elu kagak tau. Elu _disconnect_ ya gak ada yang bisa gerak bego" kata Skem yang masih mempertahankan gaya bahasa yang sok gaul itu dan menyebut ProSteve dengan sebutan 'bego'.

"O'i'a" kata ProSteve yang ikutan sok gaul dan setengah ngejek (tepok jidat).

"AKU PULANG! AKU SIAP MELEDAK!" begitulah teriakan Creeps setiap kali dia pulang. Secara otomatis Skem dan ProSteve tutup telinga mendengar suara gunung berapi mau meledak *author diledakin Creeps*.

"Ya ampun Creeps, suaranya gak usah sekeras itu juga kali" kata Skem dan logat bahasanya sudah berubah 180 derajat. Ooo, ternyata dia sok gaul kalo gak ada Creeps aja!

"Hehe, nih 'Pro' Steve, aku bawain kayunya" sambil nyerahin kayu yang numpuk segunung.

" _Thankyou_ " kata ProSteve yang langsung nge- _craft_ itu kayu jadi segala rupa dan memasang beberapa kayu untuk kamar.

"Skem, pinjem panah kamu lah" kata ProSteve dengan sangat tidak Pro. "Buat berburu kambing buat kasur kalian berdua"

"Ya ampun ProSteve, pake aja pedang kamu yang sudah di enchant dengan _power V_ , _sharpness III_ , dan _unbreaking I_." Kata Skem sambil nyari pedang diamond yang udah di enchant dan dipamerin ke Creeps waktu pertama ketemu.

"Lha, kenapa kamu tau itu pedang udah aku _enchant_ pake segala rupa _enchanted book_ yang aku beli dari _villager_ di desa sebelah" kata ProSteve panjang lebar sambil bayangin gimana perjuangannya untuk ngebujuk _librarian_ keras kepala dari desa sebelah dan hanya satu-satunya _librarian_ didesa itu, dan didesa itu gak ada _tool smith_ sama sekali yang biasanya jual peralatan yang udah di _enchant_.

"Ya tau, orang keliatan gitu. Ditambah aku juga masukin ke Inventory aku sekalian meriksa itu pedang" jawab Skem. Akhirnya ProSteve pake deh itu pedang.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian...**

ProSteve udah dapet cukup _wool_ buat bikin 2 _bed_. Untung dipadang rumput yang deket banyak banget kambingnya.

Akhirnya kamar untuk Skem dan Creeps jadi. Tapi Creeps merasa ada yang kurang dari ruangannya. Apakah itu? Baca chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

Author : Huh, idenya ngadat lagi. Macet deh... (emang mobil ya, ada acara ngadat dan macet segala?), jadi saya potong. Oh iya, jangan lupa yang baca reviews nya ditunggu sama author. Saya juga menerima flamers. Oh iya yang mau tau ini chapter updatenya cuma seling beberapa jam dari chapter 1, jadi belum ada reviews nya. Sekali lagi buat readers semua, yang mau request OC player ato mobs tambahan silahkan. Yang mau kasih saran juga welcome. Maaf kalo chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini kurang panjang!

Creeps : Enjoy reading this chapter!

ProSteve : ternyata kamu bisa juga bahasa Inggris.

Creeps : Ya iya lah, btw **enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Terimakasih untuk Enderman's Nightmare yang udah review! Author seneng banget pertama kalinya dapet review! Oh ya, buat Enderman's Nightmare kalo endermannya mau dikasih nama silahkan. Nanti namanya muncul dichapter depan. Keep reading this fic ya! Ini dia chapter 3 yang ditunggu!

Warning : Mungkin garing, mungkin tidak. Kadang typo muncul.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Tamu tak diundang dari "The End"**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipagi hari ProSteve sudah bangun. Creeps dan Skem sedang pergi untuk menakuti player lain dan beberapa villager. ProSteve jadi sendiri deh dirumah. Dia langsung ngambil pedang yang udah dienchant dengan segala rupa. Dia langsung keluar rumah.

Begitu sampe dihutan, dia langsung ketemu sama sekumpulan sapi! Mujur sekali kau nak.

"Untung aku Pro, pantes aja aku udah ketemu lagi sama sekumpulan sapi" kata ProSteve sambil bunuh beberapa sapi. Beberapanya lagi dia bawa buat dimasukin ke peternakan barunya.

.

.

.

* * *

Creeps and Skem TKP.

.

Mereka lagi didunia player yang lagi main Hardcore mode. Uuuh, tegang pake acara ada hardcore mode.

Player yang noob itu lagi menambang coal yang dia temuin di jurang yang luaaaaaaaas banget. Terlihat username player itu adalah "I'mNoob".

"Berani banget ya itu player pake username kayak gitu" kata Skem meremehkan player itu. Habis dia bingung noob jarang keluar malem apalagi Hardcore.

"Skem, tarik perhatiannya, nanti aku ledakin dia sampe mati! Whoahahahaha" kata Creeps yang otaknya udah ada rencana sadis pada player noob itu. Si "I'mNoob" tetep aja nambang pake wooden hoe (yah, maklum namanya juga player noob).

SWIIING! JLEB! (anggap itu suara arrow)

Arrow yang dilepaskan Skem tepat mengenai tangan player itu. I'mNoob langsung lari-lari takut. Apalagi rumahnya jauh dari jurang itu. Suruh siapa coba keluar malem, hardcore lagi.

Creeps mulai berjalan mendekati player itu. 1, 2, 3...

 **BOOM!**

Terdengar ledakan Creeps yang sudah meledak. Anehnya, player itu Cuma berkurang 7 hearts. " _Aneh"_ batin Creeps. Dia tiba-tiba udah respawn aja disamping Skem.

"Dah yuk ah, pulang ke rumah ProSteve. Udah mau pagi nih disini mah" kata Skem yang lupa bawa helmet pemberian ProSteve.

.

.

* * *

Di hutan

.

.

ProSteve masih berburu dan dia berburu sampe malem. Para zombie sudah mulai spawning di area gelap itu. Salah satu enderman ikut spawn juga didepan rumah ProSteve. Dia satu-satunya enderman yang dateng (sabar ya, kamu gak kesepian, para zombie juga ada kok...)

ProSteve puas liat hasil buruannya. Dia dapet 63 beef, 34 leather, dan 1 wool (kebetulan ada kambing).

Pas ProSteve sampe didepan rumah, ada Enderman yang diem disitu. ProSteve yang liat mahkluk tinggi hitam abu yang bisa teleport itu langsung cari-cari pumkin. Dan sayangnya, gak ada pumkin disitu. Karena pumkin dihutan semua. " _Masa aku harus balik lagi kehutan? Disanakan banyak zombie dan beberapa creeper dan skeleton juga ikut spawning"_ batin ProSteve dengan sangat tidak Pro. Dia kan pro kenapa takut sama zombie dkk?

SYUT! (Anggap ini suara Creeps dan Skem yang lagi masuk ke worldnya ProSteve.

Creeps dan Skem dateng. Mereka masih dalam bentuk mob, belum berubah.

"Hiss, hiss" kata Creeps menyapa ProSteve. ProSteve gak ngerti orang Creeps pake bahasa creeper.

HISS, HISS, HISS

Para creeper yang denger suara Creeps langsung ke TKP. ProSteve udah siap aja sama pedangnya. Creeps yang liat gerombolan creeper itu seneng aja temen-temennya dateng.

"Hiss, hiss, hiss..." Creeps ngobrol sama creeper itu. Skem langsung berubah jadi wujud player.

"Kayak lagi reuni aja" ProSteve sweatdrop liat creeper betina yang lagi ngobrol sama temen-temennya.

 **SLUT!** (Anggap ini suara enderman lagi teleport, author gak tau suaranya gimana).

Enderman yang dari tadi diem didepan rumah ProSteve langsung teleport ke tempat yang tidak diketahui. ProSteve buru-buru masuk rumah sebelum enderman itu balik lagi.

Bagitu liat player, para creeper langsung siap-siap meledak. Creeps langsung nenangin temen-temennya itu. Seketika dia berubah menjadi wujud player.

Creeper disana langsung kaget, pertama kali mereka liat ada creeper yang bisa berubah wujud. Mereka udah siap aja ledakin Creeps (tidak setia kawan.. *sweatdrop*).

Skem sama ProSteve Cuma bisa nonton dari balik kaca. "Ceilah, Creeps, kenapa dia berubah disitu, pantes aja men-temennya langsung panas" kata Skem yang perubahan bahasanya kumat lagi.

"Pamer kali, kan dia satu-satunya creeper yang bisa berubah wujud." Kata ProSteve yang yakin banget kalo mesin TNT itu pamer (author sama ProSteve dilemparin TNT sama Creeps).

"Ceilah, lu jangan yakin gitu, kena TNT baru tau rasa" kata Skem nakutin ProSteve (bukannya ProSteve tadi udah dilempar TNT ya?).

"Elu mah enak, sesama mob jadi gak pernah kena TNTnya Creeps!" kata ProSteve yang lagi kejang-kejang gara-gara TNT tadi.

"Heh, elu mah kagak tau, aku udah kena TNT 5 kali sama dia!" kata Skem. ProSteve udah cekikikan sendiri aja bayangin mob nyerang mob lainnya.

"Apaan elu cekikikan sendiri, ngetawain aku yang diserang sama mesin TNT itu?" kata Skem. Gak sadar dia Creeps udah masuk rumah. Mukanya udah merah, matanya berapi, senyumnya begitu licik mau ledakin Skem sama ProSteve, alisnya ngangkat satu. TNT mini udah dia lempar-lempar ditangannya. ProSteve ngeri langsung mojok. Skem langsung sembah sujud sambil bilang "maaf" berkali-kali.

"C-Creeps, kalo mau meledak tolong jangan didalem rumah, diluar aja" kata ProSteve yang udah bayangin rumahnya ancur gara-gara TNT milik Creeps.

"Oh, enggak, aku gak bakal meledak dirumah kamu" Creeps deketin player yang nampung dia "Tapi aku bakal meledak di MUKA KAMU!" kata Creeps yang bikin ProSteve makin merinding.

 **BOOM!**

Seketika rumah ProSteve itu hancur. ProSteve langsung nangis bombay liatin rumahnya. Hancurnya bahkan gak terbayang bakalan segitunya. Untung chestnya selamat.

"CHEST KU! KAU SELAMAT SAYANG!" ProSteve nangis lebay sambil ngelusin itu Chest.

ProSteve sama Creeps gak sadar aja Skem udah lari-lari panik kepanasan. Sekenceng apapun si Skem teriak "TOLONG!", hari ini gak kayak hari itu, gak ada ProSteve yang bakalan neduhin dia pak dirt karena player itu lagi mesra-mesraan sama Chest kesayangannya.

 **SLUT!**

Enderman itu kembali, dia ngambil golden helmetnya Skem.

 **SLUT!**

Sang enderman teleport ke deket Skem. Dengan tangannya yang panjang, dia langsung masangin sang helmet ke kepala Skem.

"Hey, makasih Pro..." begitu liat sosok hitam tinggi tegap dibelakangnya, dia langsung shock dan gak jadi ngomong. Kenapa dia pikir itu ProSteve coba? ProSteve kan gak mungkin teleport secepet itu, kecuali si player 'pro' itu punya Ender Pearl.

"HUWAA! ENDERMAN KAMU BIKIN AKU KAGET!" Skem teriak pake toa yang waktu itu dipake Creeps sebelum nyari kayu (yang gak tau mohon baca Chapter 2). ProSteve sama Creeps yang denger suara toa Skem itu kaget karena mereka denger kata 'enderman'.

"Jangan apa-apain temen aku! Kalo enggak aku ledakin kamu, makhluk hitam jelek!" kata Creeps ngelindungin Skem.

"Aku hanya membantu player itu" kata enderman itu sambil nunjuk Skem. "tapi aku bingung kenapa player itu bisa terbakar disiang hari" kata enderman masih nunjuk Skem.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa kamu bisa ngomong coba?" kata ProSteve.

"Sebenernya semua mob itu bisa ngomong, tapi hanya keadaan tertentu" kata enderman itu menjelaskan.

"O" kata ProSteve sambil bikin huruf o raksasa dari dirt. (Creeps sweatdrop).

"Dan, tuan enderman, apa kau bisa berubah?" tanya Skem. "Aku bisa berubah. Sebenarnya aku ini Skeleton jadi aku terbakar di siang hari" kata Skem menjelaskan.

Sekarang giliran si Enderman yang bikin huruf o raksasa pake dirt. "Plagiat" kata ProSteve yang liat enderman aneh itu.

"STOOOP! SKEM, TANYAKAN HAL ITU KE YANG PUNYA SI TUAN ENDERMAN YA! AUTHOR JUGA BELOM TAU ITU ENDERMAN BISA BERUBAH APA ENGGAK!" tiba-tiba ada player yang joined the game. Player itu milik author seorang.

"Kamu sapa?" tanya ProSteve.

"Woy, aku adalah author yang nulis cerita tentang kalian" kata player author ini.

"Oke! Aku cut dulu adegan ini! Kita tanyakan dulu pada Enderman's Nightmare yang punya sang enderman :3"

.

* * *

.

Author : Maaf ya readers. Author harus tanya dulu sama pemilik Enderman ini. Takut salah nih :3. Oh ya, request mob tambahan ato player masih dibuka ya. Kalo bisa requestnya lewat PM aja, biar bisa saya reply. Buat guest/anonymous di review box aja. Biar jelas, ini ketentuan nya :

-Mob yang direquest harus dengan keterangan apakah ada namanya, ato bisa berubah apa kalo bisa sertakan gendernya betina apa jantan. Nanti authornya pusing nerusin ficnya kalo gak ada keterangannya - .

-Player yang direquest juga harus ada keterangan username, hobi, dan skinnya, biar deskripsinya lebih jelas.

Nanti author pusing kalo gak ada deskripsi jelas, jadi mohon deskripsinya ya...

.

.

Oh iya, maaf player authornya muncul disini. Sebagai pemotong adegan soalnya... :p. Maaf kalo garing ya... Thankyou for reading...

.

.

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Maaf ya soal chapter kemaren mungkin pendek, gaje, dan kurang bagus. Terimakasih lagi buat Enderman's Nightmare yang udah ngereview lagi ^-^. Author seneng banget soalnya selama ini fanfic author gak ada yang review T-T. Dan mungkin di chapter ini kita sedikit fokus sama Eddie. Dan, maaf ya guys, updatenya kurang cepet soalnya mentok. Okay, kita persingkat. ENJOY!

Warning : Gaje, penyakit Skem kadang kambuh, typo, mungkin garing.

 **Chapter 4 : Perkenalkan namaku Eddie**

.

* * *

.

 **Flash Back**

" _Dan, tuan enderman, apa kau bisa berubah?" tanya Skem. "Aku bisa berubah. Sebenarnya aku ini Skeleton jadi aku terbakar di siang hari" kata Skem menjelaskan._

 _Sekarang giliran si Enderman yang bikin huruf o raksasa pake dirt. "Plagiat" kata ProSteve yang liat enderman aneh itu._

" _STOOOP! SKEM, TANYAKAN HAL ITU KE YANG PUNYA SI TUAN ENDERMAN YA! AUTHOR JUGA BELOM TAU ITU ENDERMAN BISA BERUBAH APA ENGGAK!" tiba-tiba ada player yang joined the game. Player itu milik author seorang._

" _Kamu sapa?" tanya ProSteve._

" _Woy, aku adalah author yang nulis cerita tentang kalian" kata player author ini._

.

 **Flash back End**

.

"Oke, waktunya aku disconnect, BYE!" kata player author sambil dadah dadah lebay dan di chatbox tertera tulisan "Author has left the game"

.

Back to the story

.

"Jadi, setelah player yang ojol-ojol masuk itu pergi. Aku tanya sekali lagi ya..." kata Skem dan langsung aja si tuan enderman ngejawab.

"Gausah, lama lagi. Durasi, durasi!" kata ProSteve.

"Oke, aku Eddie si enderman. Ya, aku bisa berubah seperti seorang player. Hahaha, dan aku kira hanya enderman yang punya kemampuan merubah diri. Aku kaget saat kalian bilang kalau kalian bisa berubah jadi seorang player" jawab Eddie singkat, padat, jelas dan bikin ProSteve, Creeps, sama Skem langsung membentuk huruf o dari dirt.

"Mmm, Steve, rumahmu kenapa?" tanya Eddie yang gak tau aja kalo ProSteve disebut Steve bikin dia merasa terendahkan, kayak waktu pertama ketemu sama Creeps dan Skem, mereka berdua nyebut dia Steve berkali-kali bikin ProSteve merasa derajatnya yang pro menurun, padahal menurut author sendiri juga dia gak pro (Dibunuh pake diamond sword kepercayaan ProSteve).

"Panggil aku ProSteve! Dan jika kau mau tau rumahku kenapa, tanyakan pada creeper ini!" kata ProSteve sambil nunjuk Creeps yang ternyata udah berubah lagi jadi creeper dan siap nge-grief ProSteve intuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, creeper, apa yang terjadi?" Eddie nanya dengan singkat, padat, jelas.

"Hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss" Creps cerita panjang lebar pake bahasa Creeper. ProSteve gak bisa ngerti. Emang sengaja si Creeps pake bahasa kaumnya biar si player 'pro' gak ngerti.

"Oh, begitu ya, Creeps.." Eddie mangut-mangut dan Skem sembah sujud lagi di depan Creeps. Bunyi tulangnya bisa kedengeran dengan jelas karena dia udah berubah wujud lagi.

"Mau aku bantu, ProSteve?" Eddie nawarin ke ProSteve. Dia kan cepet kalo kesana kemari jadi mungkin lebih cepet. Dan ditambah dia tinggi banget jadi mungkin sampe ke atep. Tapi Creeps langsung nyangkal "Hiss, HISS, HISS!"

"Ngomong ape lu?" kata ProSteve dengan bahasa yang singkat, tidak padat dan tidak jelas.

"Hiss..." kata Creeps, masih dalam bentuk creepernya.

"Tadi, dia bilang 'jangan, gak usah' gitu" kata Eddie mentranslate (?) perkataan Creeps. Creeps langsung mukul-mukulin aja kaki si Eddie pake kakinya yang pendek, sayangnya gak nyampe.

"Pendek lu, minum boneeto dong!" ejek ProSteve. Emang sendirinya tinggi? Da lebih tinggian Eddie, jangan sok deh ProSteve...

"Sendirinya elu juga kagak minum boneeto. Liat aja tuh masih tinggian Eddie daripada elu!" kata Skem dengan penyakitnya yang kambuh. Tapi kan sekarang lagi ada Creeps?

"Lha, Skem, kenapa lu penyakitnya kambuh deket Creeps? Biasanya kalo udah jauh dari Creeps?" ProSteve, Creeps, sama Author bingung gara-gara Skem jadi kayak begindah (?).

"Kagak tau gua, jol-jol kambuh. Emang aneh?" Skem menjelaskan sambil balik tanya. Ya jelas aneh orang kambuhnya tidak disaat yang tepat (sweatdrop).

"Ya jelas aneh. Kamu kan biasa kambuh kalo gak ada aku? Makanya kamu dititipin ke aku sama Supernatural Skeleton, biar gak kambuh. Katanya kan kamu gak akan kambuh kalo deket sama Creeper.." kata Creeps ke Skem. ProSteve masih aja bingung, malah makin bingung. Dia kira Creeps gak tau.

"Hahaha, legenda itu ternyata benar! Ternyata apa yang diceritakan oleh EnderDragon itu memang nyata!" kata Eddie sambil ketawa gaje. Seketika tubuhnya mengecil seukuran player. Dia berubah, seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, dia memang bisa berubah.

"Legenda apa?" tanya ProSteve semakin-semakin bingung. Dia masih gak ngerti.

"Oh, legenda itu ya?" kata Creeps dan Skem yang **kayaknya** udah sembuh.

"Legenda apa?!" ProSteve masih gak ngerti.

"Legenda bahwa seorang skeleton akan spawn di dunia Minecraft dan mempunyai penyakit bahasa." Eddie menjelaskan secara singkat, padat, jelas, tapi masih gak bisa dimengerti oleh ProSteve yang masih cengo.

"Ceritain dong, Creeps..." ProSteve melancarkan puppy eyes nya pada Creeps, memelas agar dia mau nyeriatin legendanya (Haduh... kalo dia mau melancarkan puppy eyes kan harus ganti skin dulu...).

"Jadi gini, bla bla bla bla bla" Eddie mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Rajin amat ni Enderman nyeritain ke 'Pro'Steve. Habis diceritain legendanya, tu player malah tidur.

"Eh, malah tidur. Aku meledak baru tau!" kata Creeps yang udah siap meledak dimuka ProSteve.

"JANGAN!" player itu teriak histeris. Hedueh...

"Kamu denger gak sih ceritanya si Eddie? Kasian tau cerita panjang lebar kamu malah tidur!" tegur Skem. Habis dia kasian sama Eddie. Eddienya mah oke-oke aja sih...

"Eheheh..." tu player malah ketawa, alhasil, meledaklah Creeper ganas berjaket hijau itu (Creeps : Author mau diledakin juga? || Author : Kagak deh, author udah pernah nyobain pas lagi main SCB..)

.

HUP!

.

.

Kok ada hup ya? Mmh, itu tuh sebenernya suara ProSteve...

.

.

.

Disconnected!

.

* * *

.

Author : Yap, kayaknya segitu aja deh, author mentok lagi nih (yang baca dilarang untuk sweatdrop ditempat!)

Creeps : Yah, author, gak rame banget sih, masa player sok 'Pro' itu malah dibikin disconnect?

Author : Mentok! Mentok!

Eddie : Gak rame deh, asli gak rame

Skem : Garing...

Author : Ehehhe, oh ya buat para readers, ada pengumuman!

Dibuka lowongan OC player minecraft untuk Fanfiction Minecraft : SCB Minigames. Syarat dan ketentuan :

1\. Nama player harus kurang dari 16 huruf

2\. Gender player jelas

3\. Deskripsi skin

4\. Hobi

5\. Keahlian

6\. Class andalan

Untuk class itu cuma bisa milih, pilihannya :

Regular class : Zombie, villager, chicken, pig, zombiepigman, silverfish, dweller, creeper, spider, skeleton, squid.

Premium class : blaze, enderdragon, wither boss, enderman, ghast.

Yang mau request silahkan PM, atau review disini, atau bisa lewat email ke hajimemirai . Trims! And

.

.

ENJOY!


End file.
